


Random Prompts I do

by Karteumi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Beaches, Blackmail, Bondage, Cock Warming, Creampie, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Kissing, Marking, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Reunions, Rough Sex, Ruby panics, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Yandere, emotionless sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Karteumi
Summary: Random prompts or ideas I have the motivation to write.1. NSFW RubyxYou2. NSFW FutaAyumuxYuu3. ChikaYouRiko Public4. Riko Solo Action5. ChikaYou on the Beach6. NSFW RinaxYuu7. Slightly NSFW YoshiRuby8. Somewhat Dark ChikaxAqours9. Best Lap Pillow is Hanayo!10. Mari's Marvelous Merchandise!11. Futa!KarinxSetsuna
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Yuuki Setsuna, Chika/Aqours, Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Ruby/Watanabe You, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika/Watanabe You, Takami Chika/Watanabe You, Takasaki Yuu/Tennouji Rina, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. NSFW RubyxYou

Prompt: before Char A and Char B have sex for the first time, Char A borrows Char B's laptop and looks through what porn they last watched in order to get an idea on their preferences.  
They then try to emulate that scenario during sex.

Sex is a sensitive subject to talk about, Among younger people it is a much more sensitive topic. But that did not stop one Kurosawa Ruby from trying to ask her current girlfriend Watanabe You about. She fumbled about before she could even ask her though, and in the end she couldn't muster up the courage to ask such indecent stuff to her very energetic partner. In time it gnawed at her and she gave in, but it wasn't You she asked, but another couple who, may or may not have any experience. 

Yoshiko spat out her juice at the very knowledge that Ruby has now reached that point where she wanted to know about sex. Unknowingly to the redheaded girl, Yoshiko swore an oath to Hanamaru that they would preserve Ruby's innocence for as long as they could. She promised Hanamaru just the night before Ruby asked. On the other hand Hanamaru just smiled at Ruby, abut internally she began to panic, Yoshiko took note of this because of the bead of cold sweat that ran down Maru's left cheek. 

This was Unavoidable but, They have backup Plans. 

"R-Ruby! Wh-why are you interested in that so suddenly!? and Why ask me and Zuramaru?" Yodhiko stuttered for a bit as she held her signature pose. "W-Well, Y-You and M-maru look l-like you did it already" Ruby hid her face as Yoshiko had steam coming out her ears. This is embarrassing and at this point, Hanamaru launched her best answer in dodging questions. 

"Why don't you ask Dia!" Hanamaru sighed in relief inside her head, Ruby has always turned to her sister whenever she says those words, Now she can go back to having some pea-

"No! Onee-chan is too stubborn to tell me sdult stuff so I want to know from you!" Hanamaru and Yoshiko's jaws drop. Is this Ruby's rebellious phase? Hanamaru's mind then turned from panic into pride as now she gets it thst Ruby is now growing to be a healthy young woman. albeit the part she wants to know sex for who knows what resson, but Maru knows Ruby wants to do it with a certain Sailor Second Year. 

"Th-Then how about asking You herself!" Yoshiko looked away, hiding her face as her blush was still there. "I-I can't.. I-I don't wanna mske her look at me wierdly!" Ruby looks at Hanamaru all tesry eyed, Maru could just sigh and give in. 

Yoshiko too. 

In the end, the two couldn't avoid Ruby, snd began to teach her the wonders snd No-nos of Intimacy. In which, Ruby thought her curioustiy would have gone down but, now, she wants to do it with her girlfriend. It drove her crazy. 

One night, She just completely broke down into a hot mess as she imagined You taking her intimately, Kissed and touches around her body made her core heat up, The feeling was familiar as she kept having it for days but, tonight it was stronger. As she stared into the ceiling Ruby's left hand snaked itself on her chest, kneading her small boob through thin cloth. She let out a low moand and pinched her nipple, which made her elicit a surprised moan, She thought it was enough pinching, Dia might hear her. She played with her chest slowly, and a few minutes pass, She found her hand going into her soaked panties, and from there, everything was a hested daze of wanting to cum. But when she did rrach her climax, She felt it wasn't enough. She wants You to make her cum, and by now, She's readt to ask her for Sex.

Ruby left a text for You the day sfter she had her steamy night, even after she woke up that morning she could still feel the want of her core to be touched. She wanted You, and now was a good time. She overheard Dia going to Mari's hotel and that her parent would be going on a business trip to leave later the afternoon. It was all going into plan, Ruby couldn't feel more guilty but she wants this. She left a text for You-chan she'd be going to her place. Ruby just took this opportunity to say to Dia and her parents:

"Can I go to Hanamaru's house? I'll get lobely being cooped up here alone. a-and maybe have a sleepover with Maru too! we haven't done that in a while!" No more dilly dally. Ruby got her permission. 

But no turning back now, She was alresdy in front of You's house after getting You's permission in the sleepover thing. Ruby went so far as to ask Yoshiko to convince Hanamaru into lying to Dia.  
Little did Ruby know Hanamaru and Yoshiko already anticioated this and as such, is willing to helo their friend get laid.

Ding dong

"Ruby-chan! Y-You made it!" You greeted Ruby at the door, Ruby could take note of how You only dressed in a shirt and shorts. She could feel herself heating up again. 

"You-chan! Why do you look flusterred?" Taking a better look at You, She was indeed kind of red. 

"I had to clean somestuff because you were coming ehehe. " You chuckled awkwardly. 'There's no way I could tell her I was making costumes for her! She'll think I'm weird!'

"An-anyways! Let's go in! I wanna start watching the series' I couldnt watch back home because of Dia." Ruby walks into the house, And with that, the oaur heads toward You's Room.

"Hey, Where's Mrs. Watanabe?" Ruby asked as she took a seat on You's bed. You's Room was nice and tidy, save for her sewing station. 

"Not here! She'll be back later tonight, I heard she's out with Chika's mom." You then looked away. "U-Uhm Ruby I'll take a quick shower okay? I-I smell like sweat!" And with that, You flees the scene. Ruby gulped. They were alone. As she looked around the room, Ruby grab hold of the laptip they were going to use for show watching, and decided to snoop at You's preference. Remembering Yoshiko's rule:

"Rule 6! To know what she's into, try to look into her porn seaech history! Knowing You she might have not used the incognito tab nyahahs!"

All it took to see what's You into was a type of P. 

Multiple links to r18 sites popped up on the recents, and Ruby took not of one thing. All had Cosplay in them. apart from Cosplay, Looks Like You was into the whole petplay thing. Ruby could imagine herself being a pet to you. 

She then remembered, This was You's room. It had a plethora of Costumes. You might just have those kinds of costumes. 

Meanwhile, In the bathroom, You was a nervous wreck. She was alone with Ruby. Alone, with Ruby. With Ruby, Alone. Her Mind was going haywire. You could Imagine all of the clothes she made on Ruby, frilly dresses to tight spandex, God she thinks Ruby would be cute and hot in the clothes she made. and then You paled. Ruby was in her room, what if she finds the indecent clothes she made for her? What if Ruby thinks she was weird? You immeadiately rinses herself, and without second thought went straight back to her room. Naked. and wet.

When You got back to her room, it was still the same, save for one Ruby in a bunny suit. All normal. Not. You began sweating bullets, Ruby sat there on her bed cross legged, holding a carrot. The Bunny suit was doing favors for Ruby’s small chest, it made it look a little bigger as the kinda tight costume snugly hugged her figure. Ruby was blushing but she delivered the final blow to You’s fragile being. 

“I’m your bunny for tonight, p-pyon~” And with that, You couldn’t hold back and pounced on Ruby. You smashed her lips on Ruby’s in a frenzy, feeling the girl’s soft lips on hers as she savored every second of it, when she felt Ruby gasp a bit, she took it as an invitation, and shoved her tongue down Ruby’s mouth. You was getting turned on, Ruby was fighting back, she was letting it happen, You’s fantasy, is coming true, after a while, she broke away and looked at the flustered Bunny girl on her sheets. Ruby was really red but she kept in character. “Master~ Please make me feel good…” Once again, You dives in to indulge herself on the red-head. You takes time to explore how fit the costume was on ruby, it was so sexy she couldn’t handle herself, and now she’s going to do Ruby. She was quite nervous again remembering that this was her first time, but all the porn in her mind seems to be enough knowledge to satisfy her partner. You moves down to Ruby’s neck, kissing on it and sucking, before heading down on her chest, with a few tugs, she pulls the suit down from Ruby’s chest to expose her small breasts, You quickly gave them some love. 

After playing about Ruby’s chest, You thought it was time to show Ruby the true pleasures of being awoman. She then moves down again, but this time she makes ruby sit up to take off the clothes. Ruby obediently strips, but not without a lap dance for You. You just sat there mesmerized by Ruby’s unexpected sexiness, her small body was very tempting to defile, and now all that fills her mind is the thought of ruby becoming a fucked mess underneath her. 

“L-Like what you see~?” Ruby says in a seductive voice she tried to muster, But You only cared about getting into her privates. She pulls Ruby down on the bed, and starts to slide her fingers on Ruby’s womanhood, delicate touches made Ruby whimper as she was under you’s mercy, A few touches later and You moves her head towards Ruby’s slit. “Itadakimasu.” Tongue, on clit. And fingers inside Ruby, made her dizzy, it was all too good, it felt really, really good, You kept on her for a while to say. 

After a few rounds of Ruby cumming, She began to tire out before You could be given her satisfaction. “th-that was a-amazing.” Ruby said as she panted out, a big wet spot on You’s bed was visible. You laughed awkwardly, “I-I’m glad … “ You lays down beside ruby and gives her a hug. “I’m glad you enjoyed it..” 

“Y-yes. L-let me g-give you some love t-“ You kisses Ruby.  
“Just Rest, we have all the night to outselves~ try on this next~!” Ruby knew this was going to be a very long night.


	2. FutaAyumu X Yuu

Prompt : Cockwarming 

Yuu was always the type of person to be carried away by her passions, Ayumu always supported her friend in her endeavors and when friend in question fell in love with her, Ayumu knew she couldn’t, not ever, deny her closest, and childhood friend. Scratch that, Girlfriend. Dating Yuu was an experience for Ayumu, despite Yuu being around a lot of other girls, admittedly cuter than Ayumu (or so she thinks), Yuu would always find time to devote her love and attention for her pink haired girl friend. Ayumu would swoon every time she thinks about how she won over Karin on getting Yuu’s attention. Yuu just had so much of an effect on her. 

Now it’s been half a year since they started going out, and Ayumu thought she would take things to another level, it was at this point she asked Yuu to have sex, in which the girl in question gave a surprisingly bashful reply, but in the end they were able to enter that level of intimacy and sure as hell Ayumu thinks taking Yuu’s first time was the best thing that happened in her life. Yuu was cute under her, whimpering, and moaning, Every time she remembers, Ayumu just gets really hard. Yuu just had so much of an effect on her. 

After their first time, Ayumu simply wanted more. After being able to find an apartment for the of them to living together, It became harder for Ayumu to keep her horniness down to an acceptable level. Yuu was always around her, even in sleep and she was going crazy because she couldn’t ask her for sex because of Yuu’s numerous tasks and activities. 

Yuu works for a small office that handles travel and tourism as a financier, as such she always has take home work when busy days came. Ayumu honestly would be annoyed when she has take home work but oh well, Yuu was the only one working for them, Afterall she insisted that Ayumu just became a housewife. Ayumu was happy Yuu was worried to that extent about her, so she just accepted the idea and now, despite being super busy, she was happy, annoyed, but happy. 

After a lot of days where she had failed to ask Yuu for more intimacy, Ayumu was nearing her limit. She wants to have sex with her girlfriend. She doesn’t want to tire the poor girl out, and doesn’t want too much attention, but the unbearable tightness of her panties was too much, her length was grinding on the front fabric of her underwear and wants to be let out. It was already evening and she was making dinner with a hard-on, things couldn’t get worse, well it did. Yuu took notice of how Ayumu’s skirt tented upwards, and she knows why, pondering for a bit, she thinks she might’ve worked too much and forgot to give Ayumu ample amount of attention. An idea came into mind as she worked at their living room. 

“Yuu-chan! Di-dinner time!” Ayumu calls out to Yuu as she was setting plates on the table. Their dinner was just simple tonkatsu and some soup but it was all Yuu could ever hope for now that Ayumu cooks for her everyday. The action came after this.

With Yuu sitting on the couch to use her laptop, Ayumu soon followed and opened the T.V. to watch while she sat beside her loving girlfriend. It was by this time Yuu commenced action. She sneakily put her left hand on Ayumu’s thigh, running it up and down slowly as she used her other hand to manipulate the laptop.

“Yuu what are you doing?” Yuu didn’t answer, but instead goes for an aggressive approacg and just grabs Ayumu’s dick through panties and skirt. She could feel the length on her palm, and the heat radiate through two lines of fabric. She could feel herself getting damp. Yuu also missed the feeling of Ayumu inside her. “Let her out.” Yuu took her hand off and just continued to type away at the laptop. Ayumu gulped and took off her skirt and panties, leaving her with only her top, she sat down again on the sofa and Yuu puts the laptop down. 

“Just a quickie.” Yuu leans down on Ayumu’s dick and puts the tip in her mouth, playing with it using her tongue. Ayumu was surprised by the action and let out a surprised moan. Ayumu’s dick was not so big, but not too small either, but it was enough to make Yuu feel really full given her slender figure. Yuu takes the dick half way down her throat and out again, repeating the process as she hears Ayumu’s moan and whimper. Damn, she was getting really wet, but she has work, when Ayumu’s member began to go big, she stops. 

“not yet.. not in my mouth," Yuu says as she quickly stands up and takes off her bottoms. Pants and panties fall to the ground as Ayumu marveled at the some of the wetness that ran down the inside of Yuu’s thighs. Yuu was so wet, she can’t take anymore. “Let me work after this, and don’t say a word.” In one go, Yuu sits on Ayumu’s cock and takes it all in swiftly, the sensitivity Ayumu has was enough to make her blow a load inside Yuu. 

Yuu could feel hot liquid dribble inside her womb, Ayumu always has too much cum no matter how many times they do it, even with the cum dripping out of her pussy, she just stays seated on Ayumu with the cock inside her. Meanwhile Ayumu after getting her orgasm in such a long time just remained there in bliss. “Don’t move. Let me finish before you can fuck me.” Yuu says seriously as she takes the Laptop once again. 

She makes Ayumu spread her legs abit so she can sit properly, But it only made Ayumu’s cock sink into her more. Yuu could feel every inch of her pussy spread out to take Ayumu’s length and it was making her very horny. But alas she needs to finish her work so she can get laid. Ayumu’s cock pulsated inside her, with the absence of movement she could really feel the nice size of the dick she calls her own. And it has a feeling of addiction. Yuu would periodically move her waist to stimulate herself and Ayumu. Everytime she did she could feel herself getting close to her own climax. The white noise of the T.V. was a great distraction of having a 6 inch dick in your pussy. Yuu knows she can last. But she didn’t expect her partner to break. After a half hour of just slight movement and sitting on dick, Ayumu couldn’t take it anymore, she makes Yuu put the laptop down and proceeds to push her face down on the coffee table, 

“Sorry Yuu, My turn.” Ayumu says in a low voice as she started to pound Yuu from behind. Yuu didn’t expect to cum when Ayumu started to move, maybe that was the effect of being spread for far too long without too much movement. Her insides were burning and her pussy was throbbing. She wants more. And She wants Ayumu to be as rough as she can. 

“Ay--… ayumu.. Ahn! F-faster! Ah!” Yuu moans as she feels the tip of Ayumu’s cock graze her womb, Ayumu was picking up speed. Yuu took note of how having cum inside her womb while getting fucked was a weird feeling, but alas she was getting laid. 

“Yu-YUU!” Without warning or saying, Ayumu sheates herself deep into Yuu and starts to cum. Yuu gripped on the side of the coffeed table as Ayumu practically rammed her dick against her cervix. It goes without saying she came a lot when Ayumu pumped her load. They stay like that for a few minutes before Ayumu slowly pulls out Yuu and lets a small puddle of cum form on the floor. 

“That was… soooo good..” Ayumu says as she lays back.  
Yuu was panting on the coffee table with a smile. “I need to treat you more often.”  
“How about.. you sit on me again tomorrow?”


	3. NSFW ChikaxYouxRiko

Idea : Charater A has a Vibrator be it at home or public. Chracter B toys with her. 

Pairing : ChikaxYouxRiko

It was a sunny saturday afternoon, the weather was nice, the wind was okay, It was a good day to spend outside! That's what Riko and You thought before Chika had an idea in mind for them, to make their three-way relationship a little more spicy. 

Before this, Before the three had started dating, You and Riko had a burning rivalry over an orange haired girl's love, It was a very fierce rivalry, up to the point they bed orange haired girl at least once before they gone and confess. The two were very thirsty they admit, but sharing Chika was the best solution they can muster up. It was better for them to share than to lose Chika all together. But on the other hand, Chika had other stuff in mind. 

Chika thought she was super lucky to have to super cute and gorgeous girls confess to her and had sex with her. It was a big lift for her self-esteem to have those two confess and before she knew it, she couldn't reject either and ended up saying she'd date both of them. Well, Chika can't really choose. She wants both either way and now things are looking fine. Save for the occasional fights You and Riko would have when they get too heated up trying to one up each other but Chika is glad the two have something in common. 

Chika was a very playful person with these two when she knew about their bedroom preferences. Even though they keep treating her like a bottom, Chika wore the pants in this three-way. And the thing Chika liked the most is, how obedient her two girlfriends can get. If one obeys, the other would soon obey too. She was free to do any request and she was having fun with it. 

Back to present time, You and Riko stood near the entrance to a Mall in Uchiura, They were dressed quite casually and were just waiting for Chika to arrive. 

"Why didn't Chika come along with you Riko?" You asks as she twiddles her thumbs. "She said she was coming from another part of town. And she wasn't home." Riko said as she shifted her legs. "oh that's wh- ahn!" You quickly covers her mouth after she yelps out a moan, She could feel a vibration on her clit and it started off really fast. She looks at Riko only to see her covering her mouth as well.   
"Sh-She's here isn't s-she?" Riko asks as she tries her best to not sound faulty. You just nods as her face starts to burn red. Both could feel the sheer vibrations on their clits, for a toy has been lodged in their underwear for, reasons to follow. 

"You-chan! Riko-chan~!" A familiar voice rings out as You and Riko try to compose themselves from the sensation they were being given. "Oh? Are two okay~?" Chika says innocently. But the two know she was toying with them. Riko prays her underwear doesn't get too we- Too late.

You and Riko were getting damp from just Chika turning their toys on. What more if Chika had the wild ides of touching them in public. Oh god Riko prayed more she wouldn't. Riko fesrs the thought as Chika secretly making her cum in public was enough to get her lewd juice flowing at this point she has to keep quiet about how wet she already is or else Chika might try funny things. Meanwhile, You was also debating over herself if she would just let Chika do indecent things to her in secret while out in the public. She kept telling herself how much of a degenerate she is for having these thoughts, but then again It was Chika who suggested that they should wear the toys on their date. 

"Hey let's go shopping now! I want to try on some new clothes!" Chika says cheerily and the toys in You and Riko's underwear stop vibing. The two knee this was going to be a long day. 

They spent a good amount of time window shopping and trying on some clothes, It was a peaceful experience but Riko and You couldn't let their guard slip, For Chika might turn the toys on at any given moment. They still don't know where her remote is but they don't want to moan in public.

"Let's check out this last store before we go eat!" Chika suggested and the three pile in. It was a simple fashion store with different kinds of sun dresses in it's inventory, Oh Chika likes this. She runs up to a simple one piece white sundress and says Riko should try it out. Riko was reluctant but seeing that Chika wanted her to try it on, she just takes it and heads for a stall. As soon as Riko disappeared in to the changing rooms, Chika turns her vibrator on. You, who was beside Chika just timidly fumbles with her fingers. Her toy wasn't on, meaning Riko will be getting some kind of treat, or punishment. Whatever this setup is called.   
Going back to Chika turning on Riko's toy, Riko moans out and Chika took it as a signal to approach and get into the changing room.   
"Riko are you okay?" She knocks on the room's door and Riko could feel this was all planned. Now she thinks payback. She changes into the sundress and pulls Chika into the stall. There Riko started to make out with her date, pulling Chika's hips close trying make her feel some of the vibrations Riko was getting from her toy. Chiks reciprocated the action as she began kissing Riko back, but she wasn't pulling her in, instead Chika went under the skirt dress and onto Riko's panty waistband and pulls them up. The tightness around Riko's crotch area becomes more significant and the Vibrator scrambles up her clit. She was so sensitive, she gave in and came, soiling her underwear in the process.  
"Ch-Chika.. P-Please take me now I'm so horny."  
"Sorry Riko, You'll have to wait till tonight, But how about.. " Chika loosens her bottom and takes it off, along with her panties. Shortly, An erect penis comes out and Riko knows what she should do. She kneels down and takes the tip into her mouth. "No touching yourself okay? we don't want you to soil yourself anymore." Chika said as Riko nods obediently, lapping up Chika's precum as she sucked vigourously on her dick. "Let's finish quickly. You-chan might be getting giddy." Chika thought this was a good time to turn You's toy on as well before she proceeded to fuck Riko's throat. 

A few minutes later and Chika was at her limit, she took not of how Riko still wore the Sun dress so she cums down into Riko's throat  
"No spills Riko-chan! You might soil the dress too." After pulling out Riko's mouth, Riko looked seductively sexy with some cum dripping down the side of her mouth. "Let's buy that for you." 

After the whole changing room shenanigans, You stood by the entrance of the store, Her face was beet red as she thought of what Riko and Chika did in the room without her. But she was fine since Chika remembered her via turning her toy on. That was enough for her at least for now. 

After the two bought the dress, They all agreed into going to a family restaurant for lunch snd this was You's chance to get some Chika.   
They were seated at a stall, and Chika got a seat away from the aisle. It was perfect. Riko let You have this one since she was currently satisfied and she wouldn't want Chika to get msd after she said there is still more for tonight. God knows Riko isnt getting into heaven anytime soon. 

As they were seated, they quickly glance over at the menu and ordered some simple rice bowls as lunch. and when the waitress gone and left, You decidedly jumps down under the table and situates herself between Chika's legs. 

Chika looks down at You and she looked like a puppy. This is where she turns on You's toy to msx and takes her cock out. "Here have an appetizer." You woofs as an answer snd began licking her self-proclaimed prize. Riko was just adjacent in front of Chika and took advantage of it. She uses her foot to stimulate You's pussy and she finds just the right spot. You raises her ass a bit to let Riko use her foot to pleasure her and samn it was nice. Riko kept using her toes to pull the vibrator down and she succeeds. You tries to put the tot back into position but she felt Riko's movement snd push onto her womanhood and that's where she knew what Riko was up to. Her pussy swallowed the vibrator when Riko pushed up her pussy. You moaned on Chika’s dick in her mouth as she stopped moving because of the intense pleasure torturing her pussy. Chika took note of You’s pause and shoves her dick way down her throat. You cums at this and stays under the table a limp mess. Soon, their Food got served without Chika getting satisfied. 

“You two will be the death of me. You’re just super cute!” Chika says as she splits her chopsticks. You herself just got up and she feels like jelly. 

“You two will be getting so much from me later~!”


	4. Solo Action Riko

It was a cold night, the sea breeze was blowing a bit stronger that night, and it might be signaling a storm coming up to the area. Riko couldn’t have it any other way. A cold night and some hot chocolate on her nightstand while she read all the ludicrous doujins she gathered up for the past few months? This was heaven! She’d been wanting to read all of this material but school idol things kept her away from her secret hobby. Ah it was bliss. Riko started off with some soft stuff, fleeting fluffy Yuri was best during a relaxing time. She’d get into the more spicy stuff later the night, when she’s certain her mom wouldn’t barge into her room once again. Riko could feel heat rise up to her cheeks as she read through all the Yuri material in her que like there was no tomorrow, every book a new fantasy in her mind, a new kind of pleasure to enjoy. Before Riko knew it she had run out of reading material and was now, Horny. Curse her mind and body. She checks her panties to see the status and boy did she not notice how wet she has gotten after all the imagination and material. She sighs. A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do. Riko slid her right into her panties and started to slowly play with her clit. It was already swollen and was very sensitive, maybe that could help her get over her heat quickly. She plays with her clit more before mixing it up with rubbing her slit. She was enjoying this. It’s been a while since she’s been alone and god she missed the feeling of being touched inappropriately. She uses her left hand to massage her breast, more things to get her near the orgasm her body’s been wanting since the first R18 doujin she read that night. God her fingers feel wonderful. 

Not long, the magic happens, Riko slowly slid her middle finger inside her wet pussy, eliciting a low moan from her self, her body shakes in pleasure as the intruding object makes room for itself. She becomes a little bit ballsy and start to thrust her finger in and out quickly, it only made her hornier but damn the spread of pleasure around her body was nice. She continues, only to add another finger in and use her left hand to play with her clit. She had both hands in her panties and she could feel the waistband dig into her slender waist. She was near and Riko wanted it. The speed of her thrusts slowed but the intensity of the thrust grew. She was being so rough that a sloppy wet sound could be heard if you put your ear on her wall. It then came, the moment of orgasm. Riko squirted herself against her underwear, it was a nice feeling, but now she definitely needs to change. After spending some time in her afterglow, she stood up to change her soiled panties.

“Hey Riko, Next time can you, close your balcony?” Chika says as she stood at her window, beet red  
Riko just faint


	5. NSFW ChikaxYou

Prompt: During a hot summer day, You decides to take advantage of Chika's skimpy attire by giving her many love bites.

It wasn’t the middle of summer yet and it has gotten really hot in Numazu. Most of the town has started getting tourists but not too many that the town can call a busy time of year again. It was just so hot today in particular. “So yeah! Let’s go swimming today at the beach! Come on You-chan!” Chika says through a call as she’s feeding her dog Shiitake. “Really?! OKAY! GET HERE SOON OKAY YOU-CHAN I LOVE YOU!” and with that, Chika ends the call. With You already agreeing to come down with her, Chika thought of what to wear. She recently bought new swimsuits to use because her old ones didn’t fit anymore (Shima was annoyed her sister grew ‘there’ again). “Oh!” Chika remembered one particular swimsuits she had, well before everything else, she psyched herself up first. “Operation to make You-chan fall in love with Chika more GO!” Chika then runs off back into her room. 

You panicked as she realized that she had just agreed on going swimming with Chika alone. Gosh her face was beat red. The last time she remembered they went swimming alone Chika would always forget to keep herself covered. She remembers how Chika wouldn’t mind moving around so much or try to keep her bikini on. And You both enjoyed, and grew wary of that situation. You was rather possessive of Chika and would always glare at other men or women ogling her girlfriend. Though she doesn’t let Chika notice, She repels competition before they can even become competition. Especially Riko. 

You then just packs her bags with some clothes for a possible overnight (since Chika can get really clingy when she’s tired she takes note she wants to keep extra clothes so she can stay the night) and her swimsuit, she immeadiately heads over to Chika’s place. 

After an hour or so You arrives in front of Chika’s Ryokan and she already spots her girlfriend there, just wearing an oversized hood to hide her swimsuit. “You-chan!” Chika waves at You as she ran towards her. “Hey! Chika-chan!” You drops her bags to give her girlfriend a hug as she ran over. 

“Let’s go let’s go! It’s super hot and I wanna get in the water!” Chika goes back to get the beach umbrella and some beach blankets. “Let’s go let’s go!” Chika then runs off towards the beach. You could just laught as her energetic girlfriend rushed off.  
As You reached the beach, Chika had already setup the blankets and was just setting up the umbrella. “You-chan! Come on!” You runs over to set off her things. Thankfully she wore her bikini underneath and she just needed to take off her shirt and shorts. You wore a simple blue bikini with a frilly little skirt (the one she wore in ep10). “hehe, Let’s go Chika-chan!” When You was about to run off, Chika grabs her wrist and makes her sit under the umbrella. 

“Sunscreen first!” Chika shakes the bottle of sunscreen and then takes off her hoodie. Underneath the Mikan print hoodie was something You didn’t expect. Chika wore a skimpy orange bikini, it’s string were thin and dang she could see a lot of cleavage and side boob. The cups holding Chika’s breasts were looking real threatening. Like at any moment they could release Chika’s bountiful bust. Her bottom wasn’t helpful. It showed a lot of legs and almost just barely covered her privates. Chika did a little twirl and You got a glimpse of how there isn’t much cloth that was covering her mikan shaped ass. 

“Like what you see~” Chika says in a very playful voice as she kneels down in front of You “It’s really hot today so, I chose this~” Chika boops You’s nose. You made an audible gulp and looked around if there is signs of life nearby. None.

She pulls down Chika under the shade of the umbrella and started kissing her. You felt horny, Chika was so sexy and on top of that her voice was rather alluring. “You chan! I love you but tell me if you’re gonna kiss me!” Chika playfully punches You’s shoulder. You just puffs out her cheeks. “you look really nice Chika, Now turn around and let me put sun screen on you.” Chika just nods and sits in front of you with her back facing towards her. God Chika’s bikini didn’t cover anything the back, maybe just a little she wouldn’t mind right? 

Chika was expecting the cold touch of the sunscreen on her back but she never expected soft lips suckling on the back of her neck. “Y-You-chan.. hm.. mhm~” Chika let out a moan as You continued with butterfly kisses on Chika’s skin. You particularly suckled on Chika’s neck and shoulders. More minutes flew by and Chika could only endure You assaulting her with kisses from the back, You’s lips sucking on her weak spots made her legs jelly. She was awoken from her trance when You groped her chest. As a defensive action, Chika covered her chest and moved away. She panted as she looked at you with half-lidded eyes. “T-Too much y-you-chan” Chika fell onto the sand again, and You, who was under the umbrella could clearly see her work. Marks of You’s kisses and bites on Chika’s skin covered her shoulders and neck as the red color of the marks contrasted Chika’s creamy skin. 

“Chika-chan…?”

“Yes You-chan?”

“I’m really horny.”


	6. NSFW RinaxYuu

Rina always had trouble showing her face towards others, but never did she imagine she was going to be in a situation where she can't use her Rina-chan board to hide. Never did she ever thought about having sex with Yuu in her room, but she can't back out now, this is a chance to take her senpai for her own. So she can finally get ahead of Ai and Karin, and the other girls that had more assets and beauty than her. If she can't win normally, she'd have to use these methods. She needs to take action.  
Knock Knock Knock.   
"Rina? I'm here." Yuu says from outside Rina's apartment, said girl scrambled to get to the door to open up.   
"Welcome!" Rina says as she held the door open with one hand holding her board over her face. Rina-chanboard: Welcome  
"Thanks for letting me hang out! Well, technically we need to start working on the lyrics of your song." Yuu casually walks in. She'd been there a lot of times already, and again Rina was home alone. She feels sorry for her sometimes, and scared since a small girl on her own at most times may just get danger. Btu then again her apartment is safe.  
"Anytime Senpai!" Rina-chan board : Smile  
"So let's get starte-" Thud. 

Rina-chan board :Seductive   
Rina without moments to waste tackles her senpai onto the couch and straddles her. She uses one arm to put weight on Yuu so she couldnt move and the other to hold her board. 

"Senpai. I'll cut to the chase." Rina-chan Board : Horny.  
"R-rina?"   
Rina slowly puts down her Rina-chan board and set it aside, Her faced was beet red but Yuu took note of one thing. Her small emotionless face.  
In contrast to her expressive board, her face looked like it was a devoid of any kind of emotion. Like it never smiled or frown, yet Yuu was getting allured by it.   
She could feel the heat off of Rina as she pulls them closer, Rina was hugging her and took the librety to whisper into Yuu's ear. "I'll show Rina only to Yuu." Her voice sounded so seductive in contrary to her face.   
Yuu made an audible gulp as she just dove in without any questions asked and began to indulge herself on Rina's neck. Kisses and nibbles slowly got her horny as the younger girl let out soft moans and whimpers. She could feel her penis rise and bump into Rina's privates.  
"senpai do you want to get inside Rina already?" Rina says as she huffed, trying to catch her breath. Yuu was simply taken a back as Rina still seems to show no emotion on her facade.  
"Y-yes, I feel hot and I want to be inside of something." Yuu made another gulp before rina pushes herself away from Yuu and kneels in front of her, She removes Yuu's shorts and Panties release her goal. Yuu's big dick.  
To Rina it was big, she even compares it to a fourth of her arm, She wonders if it would fit inside her tiny body, but hey, It's a question to be answered later. She moves in toward the erect member and starts to lick it's shaft. yuu holds back her moans and Rina starts to use her hands to handle the thick stick. "Rina.. mouth..." Yuu manages to say as she bit her lip, trying to supress her lewd noises. Rina nods and takes the tip into her mouth like a lollipop. Yuu thinks it was hot to see Rina's neutral expression sucking on her pride and joy, and such a young girl knowing about lewd stuff like this wasa bonus. Rina kept herself on Yuu's dick and before she knew it, Yuu pushes her entire lenght down her throat and cums.   
Rina could only take it as she felt the dick slide a bit down her throat, really deep into her mouth, she also took note of the amount of semen Yuu pumped into her stomache. When Yuu let go she made space between them so she can breathe, But Yuu doesn't let her rest, and instead goes after her and pushes her down onto the carpeted floor.   
"I'm sorry Rina" With that Yuu spreads Rina's legs and just rams her dick into the small girl.  
Rina let out a long lewd moan but still, expressionless. by this point Yuu wanted one thing.   
To fuck an expression out Rina's cute face.  
She started slow, getting herself used to the unbearable tightness of Rina's pussy.   
"O-OH? You came already?" Yuu took note of how Rina's pussy clamps on her member, and the wetness she felt on her own crotch meant that Rina squirted.  
"Wow.. You still don't have anything one your face.. Not even a gasp." Yuu whispers into Rina's ear, only to feel Rina once again clamping down.  
She didn't expect less of something small, and it made her wild thinking she was the one going to stretch it out, and began to pick-up speed on her thrusts.```  
```On the other hand, Rina fought to keep concious as Yuu started to fuck her. The size of the dick really was impressive and it hit all the right spots inside her as well as scraping her pussy walls. she realized this was mistake, after having a taste of this amazing cock in her she didn't know if she could ever cum again without Yuu. She could feel herself getting off, her tongue wanted to lol out as her eyes were rolling back. She can't keep this up forever, Yuu still hasn't cum yet but she was already being fucked into tomorrow.   
"I can see it Rina.. I can... see you!" Yuu's thrusts increased in speed and force as she rammed the little girl into paradise, Yuu took note the Rina's face was slowly twisting into a very known expression.   
"Let's... make you .. cuter!" With the already tight Rina clamping down against Yuu's swollen member that was close to release, Yuu just had enough and buries her hard dick as deep as she can into Rina's womb, releasing her seed directly in to her babymaker.  
Rina came as Yuu thrusted her spear into her body, her pussy juices spraying Yuu's crotch like there was no tomorrow as baby fluid came flowing into her, She couldnt handle anymore, and she felt her face has already moved.

"Finally, I did it." Yuu pulls out in triumph as she let Rina orgasm on the floor with cum leaking out her pussy, Yuu smiled as she saw a great expression on her fuck mate. 

An expression that spelled ecstasy.

Rina-chan board: Fucked Silly.


	7. Slightly Sexual RubyxYoshiko

Aqours has always had a special place in Yoshiko's heart as the experience that changed her life forever, and when the time the group has to split up because of life, she fell into a slump. Thankfully Hanamaru was there to pull her out of it but another drastic change in her life made it a hard thing for her. College wasn't the most forgiving place to be in. She missed the happy-going life of being a high school student and school idol.   
Now currently in her 3rd year in college, Yoshiko lives alone in Tokyo to attend the last phase of eduation before she starts working. Yoshiko was in a rut again, everyday was the same old thing and she was getting sick of it. She tried to contact Hanamaru seemed to be busy most of the time running her own little book store back in Uchiura.   
There wasn't so many people she can hang-out with, She couldn't quite get herself to call any of the older member of aqours out, as she felt really awkward sometimes being alone around with one of them. She sighed, she could go hang out with one of her college friends but they seem to be busy too at most days. Yoshiko sighs, alone today again as usual. But then again, she had one last option, and if she was right, she also studied there in Tokyo. But does she dare? Yoshiko gulps, a lump in her throat was forming and she was sweating bullets. She looked at the contacts in her phone, and sure enough, her name was still there. Could she really muster enough courage to call her to hang out? The girl who made her smile back in high school, the girl she couldn't approach, the girl she has a huge crush on, the girl she failed to confess to. If anything, Yoshiko wanted to smash her head onto a wall. Her body has betrayed her, and sent a call flying towards the contact she was hovering over.  
"Hello?" a voice rang out her phone before she could press the end call button.  
Oh, Her voice didn't change much apart from the fact that it got smoother, and felt deeper. It made Yoshiko swoon.   
"R-Ruby! I'm sorry I-"  
"It's been a long time Yoshiko-chan! how are you? It's been a while since we saw each other, ever since graduation was it??" Ruby cuts in without even letting Yoshiko speak about her accidental press on that button.  
"Ye-yeah.. I-I'm sorry for suddenly calling I acc-"  
"Since you're here want to go hang out sometime and catch up? I've met up with Hanamaru recently and she told me you were also here in tokyo so why don't go meet up?"  
"Ye-Yes sure!"   
A fumble and a stumble later, Yoshiko found herself waiting inside a cafe near her own apartment. Surprisingly, Ruby didn't live far off and they decided to meet up half-way. In a cozy little cafe Ruby frequents it seems.   
The cafe door opens and it's bell rings, signaling a person has come in, and Yoshiko nearly spat out her drink when she saw who had just entered the premises. It was none other than Ruby herself, Grown up to be a fine woman. Yoshiko took note that Ruby still wore her twintails but her hair was now longer, Her height also changed but she just seemed to grow up to Dia's height, and God smite her, Ruby's chest got bigger, they were just about as big as Dia's, or maybe even slightly bigger. Yoshiko sums it out. Ruby got hotter. Not that they didn't see that coming, Dia is a hottie. No question why Ruby isn't. Ruby wore a simple white one piece dress with a pink blazer to cover her top. While on the other hand Yoshiko just wore a simple long sleeved shirt and shorts.  
Ruby spots Yoshiko shortly and heads over to the table she sat at.  
"Hi Yoshiko-chan!" Ruby smiled sweetly at her, Yoshiko could feel that no matter how much Ruby changed physically, she was the same Ruby inside.   
"H-Hello my little D-demon number 4," Yoshiko still hasn't lost her chuuni tics and made her signature hand-sign. Ruby chuckles at her old friend's antics.  
"Ruby-chan will you have your regular??" The employee there, which Yoshiko took note that had these massive tits, and looked foreign, asks from the counter of the cafe.   
"Ah yes Emma-san! The usual please!" Ruby then turns her attention back to Yoshiko. Oh? It seems Ruby got more comfortable talking to other people. She really is growing.   
"I'm surprised, Y-You grew a lot since we last saw each other" Yoshiko said as she stirred her coffee, Ruby just scratches her cheek with an awkward chuckle.  
"A lot of people has said that to me. Even Hanamaru. She told me she didn't expect me to reach Dia's level of pretty so soon."   
"Of course, It was short time after all, You looked the same from first year to third year, ME and Hanamaru almost lost hope you'd be able to grow." Yoshiko laughs, Ruby pouts.  
"Hey! I was still a growing girl back then!" Yoshiko found it cute how Ruby pouted, memories of from when they were high school flooded her mind, She remembers that pout. 

The two of them spends time talking about the past and what they were up to currently, She discovered Ruby studies in Fashion, aiming to be a clothier someday. She also took note that she went to the same university as her, 2 and half years and she never once ever bumped into Ruby in the campus. Destiny was definitely doing her favors. Before Yoshiko knew it, hours had already passed and it was about time she should head home to rest as she still needs to wake up early the next day to finish some of her homework.

"Sorry Ruby, How about I walk you home before we do split up!" Yoshiko said as she felt bad for going so soon. But she suggested taking Ruby home, she kicked herself in the stomach in her own mind. She was being creepy, as wanting to know where your crush lived was kind of off putting for herself.

"Sure!"

9Once they set out, Yoshiko reveals their apartments where in the same direction, but split up at one intersection. 

"Hmm, My apartment is closer than yours if it's 5 minutes from here. My apartment is just one turn." Yoshiko explained, and in a turn of events, Rain started to pour down on them. Yoshiko panics, then takes ruby's hand and she runs them to her own apartment.

"I-I'm sorry I just wanted to take you out of th-" Yoshiko paused. They were in the apartment stairwell and she ogled Ruby like an old man. Ruby's dress became a little bit see through and she could make out a cute bra keeping Ruby's chest in place. She turns around nonetheless and invites Ruby inside to dry off.

Yoshiko immeadiately sends Ruby into the shower while tries to make herself calm. Ruby was now alone with her and it wasn’t helping that she now wasn’t the small Ruby she was used to. This was Dia level pretty and it made her incredibly nervous. She gathers towels and some extra clothes for Ruby to use. (She doubts ruby can fit into her clothes but she gives them anyway.) With Ruby finishing her shower and changing into Yoshiko’s clothes, She sat by the bed while Yoshiko took her bath.

Yoshiko was panicking, thinking of ways to survive this storm without doing anything Ruby might find weird or uncomfortable. Her feelings were screaming out, they wanted Ruby to feel her love but her brain says otherwise. Yoshiko finishes her bath to tend to Ruby again. 

“Had a nice bath?” Ruby asked as Yoshiko walked back into the room. This is dangerous. Ruby’s chest was really accentuated by her tight shirt and the shorts didn’t do anything to hide how wide Ruby’s hips got from when she was younger.   
“Hey Yoshiko-chan, You can stop ogling me and just get on in with it.” Yoshiko’s eyes widen.  
“I knew all this time silly. You and your big crush on me. “ Ruby trailed her right hand over her chest, trying to seduce Yoshiko was good. Yoshiko made an audible gulp.   
“Come on Yoshiko,… I know you want me.” Ruby urged more.  
Yoshiko’s thoughts raced as Ruby was there and was granting her one of her fantasies. Should she just take that opportunity and descend with Ruby? Or would she rather take it slowly? She began to sweat bullets as he pressure was dawning on her. Was Ruby there because she likes her or has she awoken to her charms and was just using her for god knows what reason? Yoshiko broke.  
“No! Please don’t play with my feelings like this Ruby! I love you, But Not only in a sexual way, But I love you as your own special person! I love you as a whole!” Yoshiko says in a panic.  
“Finally.” Ruby gives a sigh of relief. “It took you long enough Yoshiko, I love you too, I was just.. waiting for you to be the one who says it.” Ruby chuckles. 

“w-wait what?” Yoshiko looks at Ruby dumbfounded.  
“I said I love you too dummy.” Ruby stood up and heads over to Yoshiko and hugs her tightly. “I’ve always liked you too and I’m sorry I wasn’t just brave enough to tell you. F-Forgive Hanamaru okay but she told me everything…” Yoshiko still was at a loss.  
“N-no.. I’m sorry, I ran away… I-I was the one who was scared.” Yoshiko looks down.  
“I should’ve been upfront and went through with my confession when we graduated instead of running away and being content without being able to tell you my feelings.”   
“Yoshiko, We’re both cowards.” Ruby chuckles and softly places a hand on Yoshiko’s cheek. It was weird, Ruby was a bit taller than Yoshiko now, she always dreamed of Yoshiko caressing her cheek while looking down at her, but this was okay too. The two slowly erased the space between them and shared a little kiss.  
“D-does that mean your my girlfriend now?  
“Yes.”  
“Can I go hurt Hanamaru?”  
“No.”  
“Can we uhm.. cuddle?”  
“Yes.. But don’t think I will ever let you do anything to Maru-chan.”  
Yoshiko groans as the two spend the rest of the rainy evening together.


	8. Somewhat Dark Chika x Everyone

Numazu was a relatively quiet place to live, the air was clear and the sea waves were calming. It never dawned on Riko that she would be clear and free here, it was so different from the hustle and bustle of the city.  
She also spent the time of her life there, being a school idol with Chika and her friends changed Riko in so many ways, and she was proud of herself that she could change so much in a little span of time. Riko rests on her bed at home, enjoying her quiet sunday off reading god knows what in those doujinshi she buys. It was all quiet until she felt a sharp sting on her leg. Must be a mosquito, she stood up to close her balcony doors when suddenly she felt quite sleepy. As she was returning to her bed, she couldn't keep awake anymore, and such, she fell asleep.   
It was dark, and dim, the place smelled of sweat and some other weird substance she couldn't identify by smell. Riko slowly opened her eyes , a light shines directly onto her and she tries to cover he eyes, she tried to move, but she was bound.   
As the lights came on Riko can be seen tied to a chair, her hands behind her back and her legs strapped to the legs. She can't move, she tried to speak or call for help but something round was in her mouth. muffling any kind of discernable sound she tries to make.  
"Riko-chan you're finally awake!" She hears a familiar voice ring out, and from beyond the dark she saw Chika appraoching her, Riko's eyes widen as she gulped at what Chika was wearing, around her body was a tight spandex suit, it didn't do much to cover her legs or cleavage but it snugly fit around her torso, and on her right hand she held what seemed to be a leash. Chika chuckles with Riko's expression.   
"Do you like the outfit? You-chan made it for me!" Chika says cheerily. She smiles sweetly at Riko before talking once again. "You know, I realized that our days together are going to be short once we reach a point in high school life where we'll have to graduate, and I know I don't want to lose you Riko." Chika walked toward Riko, kissing her forehead as she tried to squirm out of her bounds.  
"I don't want this exciting feeling to fade away, I want to be everyone for a long time! That's why I got Mari to help me!" with a tug from the leash she was holding, Mari slowly crawled out of the darkness, her form was only clad in some kind of black underwear as heavy breeathes came out of her mouth, her tongue sticked out as if she was a dog. "Right Mari-chan? You don't want to lose us to right??" Chika sits down bside Mari and the first thing Mari does is go in to kiss Chika sloppily.  
After the two have their little make out session, Chika makes mari stay on all fours as she sat on her back, making the blonde a make-shift chair. "So here's the deal, You obediently live with us, and we'll be happy! You can't say no though..." Chika slowly rubbed Mari's ass, eliciting some shivers from the girl.   
"you'll be as happy as Mari here!" Chika then goes toward Riko again and rmoves her gag to make her talk.  
"Chika what is this! Release me and Mari! This doesn't feel right at all!" Riko tries to negotiate but Chika then frowns.   
"No no, You don't understand, I need you to be in that chair because you'll run away if you aren't. Yoshiko tried." what? 

Yoshiko, Tried? Thoughts ran by Riko's mind, sure the others acted a bit weird the past week but, what? she tries to remember the other members and if she saw them this week, and she was sure as hell nothing was wrong, wait, maybe they were...

They were being controlled by Chika.

"N-No C-Chika I'll,," Riko thinks, if she says something wrong she might just be stuck there for a while. She needs to go along with this.  
"I'll.. I'll stay." Riko says, she'd be tricking Chika but it was the best way to report this incident. Riko didn't like the idea she was kidnapped.  
"Hurray! I'll release you in a bit gotta find my stuff!" Chika retreats back into the darkness with Mari. She sighed in relief, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. She still needs to think about getting out and collecting evidence. or else her escape would be in vain.   
After a few minutes, Chika comes back with a small hand carry box, she sets it aside and opens it, rummaging through it's contents which were some disinfectants, a syringe and a small vial.   
"Ch-chika-chan? What's that?"   
"Something I used with Mari and the others. Dia tried to escape too when she said she was on my side so I'm not taking anymore chances." Chika got a cottonall from the box and swabs a small patch of alcohol on Riko's arm. She then grabs the syringe and uses it to suck out the vial's contents. "This won't hurt I promise."   
"N-no Don't" Riko squirmed as much as she can to try and remove her bounds but they were too tight, she just felt the syringe break into her skin and the contents pour in.  
Her mind slowly became numb.  
"Riko~ You feeling good?" Chika smiles at her.  
"I feel dizzy..." Her head hurt and she was dizzy, her breathing became hitched. She needs to focus or else she cant understand the situation she was put in.   
"Just let it seep in Riko-chan~"  
Riko's eyes widen as she felt her core start to heat up, she could feel her panties get wet in the position she was in and it was getting uncomfortable. with little movement she could feel her clit graze her panties. She was horny. She wants to touch hereslf so bad.  
"Feeling Good ?"   
"Let me.. LET ME TOUCH MYSELF" Riko started to wildly squirm in her chair.  
"MAKE IT STOP CHIKA-CHAN LET ME GO LET ME TOUCH" Riko was drooling, her breathing got faster and the heat wasn't doing anything good to make her stay focused.  
"I'll let you after a while. The medicine has just started." Chika flips on a switch to reveal the other girls similarly strapped like Riko is, albeit they were on beds, or hanged.  
Riko saw them From You to Yoshiko.  
You was strapped onto the bed with some king of vibrator on her nipples and a bigger vibrator that seemed to be continuosly stimulating her clit. She was blindfolded and gagged.  
Next to her was Yoshiko and Maru, who had the same fate, albeit their crotches were close together with some kind of slick toy between them.  
The rest shared the same fate as the above mentioned girls, but were strapped and stimulated in various ways.  
"You'll be one of them soon enough."


	9. Best Lap Pillow is Hanayo!

As a thank you for success of their most recent live show, u's decided to open up a a small discussion with their fans about what aspect do they think is best about their favorite idols. And as an unusual turn, Most of their fans ended up talking about one topic only, Who's lap was it best to sleep on. That brings us back to u's clubroom, where Eli was tallying in the results.

"Well... Looks Like the fans has decided, and they just say Hanayo's Thighs would be the best to use as a lap pillow." Eli's left eye twitched bit. 

"What kind of topics do they even think abou-"  
"You wouldn't want to know." 

Nico cuts Eli off before she could ponder more about what their Fans think. 

"Anyways, Wouldn't Nozomi's Lap be a contender as well?" Honoka tilts her head. 

"Or Eli's or Maybe Kotori-chan's nya!" 

"I for one think we should all test it out, How about we all take turns using Hanayo's lap as a pillow!" Nozomi grins as Umi just slammed her head on the flat surface while turning bright red.

"SHAMELESS"

“How come it’s Hanayo’s? wouldn’t Kotori’s be better!” Hanayo says a blush on her cheeks formed.  
“No no no! We’ll all test it out!” Nozomi presses.  
Maki and Nico could just sigh at their antics. And soon, they got set up.

“So! Let’s randomize the turns of going on Hanayo’s lap! And here’s as follows!: ..” Nozomi taps away on her phone.

“first up is, Kotori, then Honoka, Eli, Umi, Me, Nico, Maki and Lastly Rin.”   
“Nya?! Why am I last?!” Rin protests.   
“It was randomized.”  
“But I’m Kayochin’s best friend!”   
“Then more the reason to put you on last since you can always just use it.” Honoka nods at Nico.  
“Fine.” Rin started to pout as Kotori went on ahead for her turn.

Hanayo sat on the couch in the clubroom as Kotori laid down onto her lap.   
“Uwaaa,, It really is so soft!” Kotori giggles as Hanayo then started to comb the grey haired girl’s hair.   
“I approve this is great!” Kotori comments as she stood up.  
“But anymore of it I might just fall asleep!”   
“Okay, one approval!” Nozomi tallies

After a short switcheroo, Honoka plops down on the couch to rest her head on Hanayo’s lap.   
It took them 20 minutes to wake up and pry Honoka off Hanayo’s thighs.

“eheheh.. It was too comfortable.” Honoka gives a thumbs up. 

It was now Umi’s turn.  
Umi rejects the idea. 

“No! I will not do anything as shameless as that with my junior!” Umi cowered in the corner.  
“Hmm..” Nozomi thought of something to say.

“If it’s Honoka’s lap?”   
“No problem” Umi says with a straight face.  
“Kotori’s Lap?”  
“No problem.”   
“My lap?”   
“You lewd woman!!”  
Kotori and Honoka sweatdropped as Nozomi gave Umi a pout.   
“Noted. Umi prefers her Childhood friend’s lap.”   
“Hey don’t say that in front of me!”   
“Possibility of being a closet pervert: 100%”   
Nozomi almost got strangled.  
Since Umi did not want to partake on resting on Hanayo’s lap, her vote was put into the neutral zone.

“Okay! Next customer!”

It was Eli’s turn, and it went by fairly quickly.  
Eli sat down beside Hanayo and lays down.

“Harasho.” She says as she was amazed at how soft her junior’s lap is.  
“Hmm..” Rin was starting intently at Eli.  
“So when are you going to get off?” Rin says in a rather annoyed tone.  
“Oh uh” Eli then stood up. 

“oya~? Is Rin getting jealous?” Nozomi began to tease.  
“No. Eli is taking too much time on her lap.” Rin pouted and Nozomi swears this was the first time she saw Rin act grumpily.  
“Can I go next?” rin asks,  
“No! We have an order we decided on so you’re going last.”   
Needless to say, Rin kept pouting.

It was now Nico’s turn. Nico took caution as Rin glared daggers at her.   
“Nozomi I think we should let Rin have her tu-“  
“No! We’re going on the order.”  
“I really think we shoul-“  
“Scared of Rin?”  
Now this got Nico’s ego stroked. As much as she didn’t want to anger the first year, she was now stuck between Rin’s claws and Nozomi’s teasing. Nico decided she could tolerate Nozomi.   
She was in no way ready to see what Rin could do.  
“Lastly on the list the isn’t Rin-chan~, Maki~” Maki just sighed and went on with it.  
She lays on Hanayo’s lap and Hanayo just chuckled nervously as Rin purred aggressively at Maki.   
She was acting like a jealous cat.  
And at last came in Rin’s turn.   
And before Nozomi could call Rin over, Rin grabbed a marker, Flipped Hanayo’s skirt upwards, ripped a small part of her tights and wrote her name on it.

“Here! From now on, Hanayo’s lap is Rin’s! Nobody can use it beside me!” She huffs as she didn’t realize the gravity of what she did.  
Umi burned with a blush at the corner alongside maki. Eli and Kotori swooned at her little act of possessiveness and the rest was just surprised.

“I guess we really proved Hanayo’s lap is the best.”

Meanwhile…

“Hanayo’s Lap is the best amongst u’s” Kanan reads aloud the laptop.  
“Of course! The size and shape of hanayo-san’s body is perfect! Her figure is al-“  
“Dia’s acting like a pervert huehuehue” Mari cuts in  
“Hmm” Kanan then adds.  
“Guys, Who do you think has the softest lap among us?” Kanan ask the other members.

In which most of them wonders except Riko who looked away from everyone with a blush on her face.  
“It’s Chika-chan for me~” You says with confidence, in which the said girl pouted and playfully punched her shoulder.  
“Hmm.. I think it’s Hanamaru’s.” Ruby says a bit shaky.

they then wonder again. 

“I vote Hanamaru too!” chika says. 

“I know, So we can come to a conclusion. Let’s have Chika and Hanamaru be our lap pill-“  
“No.” Ruby said quickly with a smile on her face.  
The others then looked at each other because of Ruby’s sudden denial.  
Kanan decided to test something out.

“So we use chika’s lap first…?”  
Ruby nods sweetly.

“Before we use hana-“  
“No~” Ruby says again.  
Hanamaru just chuckles and gives Ruby a headpat. 

“I guess Let’s just say They have soft laps.” Kanan nods at Dia’s statement, and they all agree to it. 

Meanwhile… Again.

“u’s does a lot of weird stuff sometimes..” Yuu was looking at her phone as they hung out in their clubroom.   
“What did they do this time?” Ayumu asks.  
“well, They asked feedback from their fans and they got a vote of which u’s member has the softest lap.. Hanayo won.” 

The rest of the club all thought of one thing.

“If it’s best lap pillow..” Kanata says with a smug face.  
“IT’s gotta be her.” Kasumi nods.  
“Wh-what? I can’t quite follow.” Shizuku tilts her head.

“Softest lap?” Ai had a smirk on her face.

“Emma’s!”


	10. Mari's Marvelous Merchandise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari decides to hold a game Show stream. Enough said.

In terms of having to kick start her own Streaming channel Mari never knew she had that many fans. By that many fans She means THAT many fans. Aqours has been successful and has garnered enough fans and supporters but she never knew the actual number of her followers let alone the existence of her very own fan club. While she had expected her fanbase to be around only the 4 digit numbers she’d never expected that they were more than that. Looking at the fan graphs it seemed there were more than twenty thousand people that loved her. But that was just the masses. First she decided to this as a joke but maybe do a proper stream and thank her fans. And maybe dunk on Yoshiko later.

As usual Mari was never one to be modest about spending and as such, on a whim got her streaming pc setup in a day (Her maids were more than helpful in helping their darling master broadcast her shiny ways to the world.). Being on the not so techy side and more on the sporty side, she took a while to learn everything. But this is Mari we’re talking about. She learned it on the fly. 

Now that she got basics and stuff pinned down and ready to go, all she needs to do now is go on live, and what better time to do it than right beside Yoshiko’s time of streaming! (I mean the whole idea of this was to annoy Yoshiko). 

“Hmm, Yoshiko usually goes live around this time, maybe it’s good to start~” Mari then heads on to suddenly open up a stream. 

As fans gathered to wait on the standby screen of Mari’s stream, she got giddy and decided to start right away whilst the number of viewers slowly climbed up

“SHINY~~!!” Mari opens up her stream with a game show background.  
“As you all now~ I’m OHARA MARI~~ Greetings everybody~~~!!” Mari does some hand signs to them (Definitely not gang signs mind you.) As the chat to her stream started to blow up saying she was streaming at the same time with Yoshiko, she ignores the comments and goes on. (She’d be sure to treat her favorite fallen angel later but now annoying her comes first.) 

“Alright Everyone! Mari’s special Thank you fans stream is starting! And we’re going to read thank you comments you’ll be posting on chat right now and also we’ve got fabulous prizes!” Mari says as she then rolls away her computer “GAME SHOW~! And to join us with hosting May I call on our lovely assitants~”  
“Hey Mari is that our cue?”  
“I absolutely will not go out in this!”   
“I see nothing wrong about it?”   
“There’s a lot of wrong in it!”  
Mari runs back to the camera to turn it the side where one Kanan and Dia in Race Queen outfits stood by.  
Mari snickers on the edge of the camera as Dia continues to fume about the predicament for 3 minutes before she realized she was already on camera and thus tried to strangle Mari for it. 

Moving on.

They were back on their little Game show back drop with Mari having red hand marks on her neck.

“So~ As thank you for our viewers Ms. Mari is giving away SHINYYYY Prizes to all~!” Dia sighed as Kanan continues to go along with Mari’s shenanigans. 

“What kind of Prizes do you have? And how do they win it anyways Dia asks.  
“well, The rules are oh so simple Dia-chan~!”  
“don’t call me that.”   
“the first one to call me on this phone-“ Mari shows as little smart phone.  
“Will be the winner! And in all honesty, even before the announcement someone has already been calling us ever since we started!” the chat booms out with calls of that being unfair until Mari snickers at them. “don’t worry this little caller is a special contact! Let’s put her on speaker!” 

A Mari answered the call, a loud screech could be heard.   
“MAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!!!”  
The chat soon understood who was calling and it was none other than Yoshiko.

“You little conniving- You’re trying to steal all my precious little demons away! Barely anyone is here on my stream!!” Yoshiko continued to go off 

She went silent for abit. 

“DON’T YOU BROADCAST THIS ON YOUR STREAM HOW DARE YOU, YOU FU-“ 

“We’re trying to keep this family friendly!” Mari then continues to laugh her butt off.

“Okay Everyone for out first fabulous prize! KANAN! SHOW THEM!” Kanan nods and gets a box from off screen. Inside the box was an ordinary towel. 

“Oh people are calling you a scammer.” Dia points out.   
“Well, Everyone can keep calling me that, I’m sure you guys don’t want the very towel You-chan uses.” 

And at the moment people kept typing on chat. “Oh so now you guys are interested~”   
Mari grabs the towel, “LINES OPEN IN 3…2… 1…” 

RIIIINGGGG

“Damn that was fast!” Mari picks up the phone.   
“Who ‘s the winner?” Kanan tries to listen in  
“I am now concerned how you got this towel..” Dia shuddered.  
A cough. Two coughs before someone who was trying to fake a deep voice answers.   
“Ah.. My is Ri-.. KORI and uh. I want the towel.” The person answers. 

“Is that the only reason you want it?”  
“Yes.”  
“And please explain to us why you are a Watanabe You fan!”   
“Uh uh… Because her smile is so bright and she uh,, is very kind and pretty”

“Kori huh?” kanan nods.  
“Is You even okay with you giving her stuff away?” Dia still tries to keep some sanity   
“OHHH OUR FIRST CALLER OKAY KORI-CHAN! WHO IS DEFINITELY NOT RIKO FAKING A DEEP VOICE YOU WIN THE TOWEL! DIA TAKE IT AWAY AND LIST IT DOWN!” Mari then claps and asks chat to congratulate the winner.

“don’t go just yet! There are two more items that will be given away, with the third one being a mystery item we’re gonna reveal later!” Mari winks as Kanan brings in the second item. 

this time, it was a pink towel. 

“What, another towel?” Kanan tilts her head in confusion.  
“Pink so let me guess this is Ruby’s?” Dia started to redden but Mari corrects her as fast as she could.  
“It’s Riko-chan’s Towel!” Then once again, chat starts to rage about getting the towel.   
“Same thing but 3 2. 1. GO” 

RIIIINGG 

“Oh wow you guys are fast.” Mari was surprised.   
“guh.. Let’s finish up here..” Dia was getting fidgety in her clothes something the chat noticed.

“OUR LUCKY CALLER! INTRODUCE YOURSELF!”  
“YOUSO- I MEAN” cough. Two coughs. Fake deep voice.  
“UH. My name is Nabe. I love Riko-chan’s voice. “ 

Mari pauses for a second.  
:Share to us first why are you a Riko fan!”  
“Because she’s uhh, Pretty. And ,, she smells nice.”  
“Pervert” Dia calls out from behind.

“AND THERE WE HAVE IT! SECOND WINNER WHO IS DEFINITELY NOT WATANABE YOU!” 

There wasn’t more to say than Mari just yeeting the item off screen for Dia to pick up and list down whom to give it to. 

“Sorry chat it seems you guys keep losing! Their too fast~ NYAHAHAHAH!” Mari laughs Dia swears she knows what the next item is. 

“Okay, We’ve reached the end of our little game show and the final item is upon us.” Mari dimmed the lights and a spotlight was cast on her and the box Kanan was carrying. 

“you guys know what this is already, Even Kanan and Dia.”  
Kanan would nod.   
“It’s just the same.” Dia sighed.  
“YES YOU ALL ARE CORRECT THIS ITEM BELONGS TO CHIKA!” Mari claps as she saw people claiming the next item would belong to Chika.  
“TO REVEAL! KANAN OPEN AND SHOW US CHIKA’S-“  
“Orange towel. Ugh Why are they all-“  
“WHITE PANTIES!” 

And at this moment Dia ended the stream. 

Omake :  
“Kanan? Where are you? It’s time go home I knocked out Mari hard so she wouldn’t wake up till tomorrow.” Dia says as she looks around the rooms, only to see Kanan wearing Chika’s underwear on her head.

“I-I can explain.”   
“I lost all my faith in you.”


	11. SetsuKarin NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna gets into a weird situation.

Setsuna never knew when it started. But it just happened. Whenever she could think of something lewd, her head starts going into some intricate fantasies, that more or less gets her panties wet every time.

It didn’t help the fact that some of her clubmates had dicks.

It riled her up even more, the idea of getting railed by one of the other club members stuck to her, and now she can’t stop thinking about it, she devolved from a dignified student council president to a shameless pervert. But it’s not like anyone knows about it. Or so she thought.

After a tiring day of responsibilities and practice, Setsuna needed to relax. For the whole day she was getting caught up in others people matters that she wanted to isolate herself in her room for a while and, take care of a little wet stain she made on her underwear. She made a mental note to herself that she should steer clear of Karin. The woman was gorgeous, and smelled nice, she couldn’t concentrate well if she keeps being around her.

Setsuna stipped off her clothes, leaving herself in her underwear before flopping down on her bed. She was really tired and this was bliss, she lays down on her back and decided to check something, her right hand snakes down her side and tummy and found itself on her panties, she pressed lightly on her crotch and low and behold, she was still damp. And she thought being able to press on herself made her horny, so why the fuck not masturbate.  
Setsuna spent no time trying to get herself even wetter and just went in her panties to start rubbing her clit and slit. She kept on making herself sensitive, and later to be wetter so she could jam her fingers in already. After a few minutes of foreplay for herself she decided to prop her middle finger inside her, shocks went through her body as her finger violated the tight space of her cunt. Setsuna proceeded to finger fuck herself until-

**RIIIINNNNGG**

Her phone began to notify her someone was calling, first she panicked but composed herself at once, and answered the call with her left hand, her right hand still in her panties while her finger was slowly sinking deeper into her pussy.

“Hello Setsuna speaking-“

“Hi Setsuna-chan~” It was Karin. Oh god her voice was so sexy. What does she want?  
“Hi Karin! Wh-what’s up?” She felt her finger reach deep into her, not being to able to go any more, she slowly pulls it out before pushing in again in a slow pace to make sure she doesn’t moan on her call with the friend.  
“So setsuna-chan I need to ask you if I can leave practice for tomorrow-“  
“why?”  
“I’m meeting with someone, so Can I?” That sounded suspicious.   
“Uhm, Sure…” Setsuna was determined to end this call so she could start fucking herself.  
“That’s great the-“  
“Sorry Karin I have something to enjoy tomorrow off-“ and with that Setsuna puts her phone to the side as she let out a moan. Her insides were so slimy, so tight, and felt so good. She proceeded to pump her finger in and out.   
  
Imaginations of being fucked on her bed started to plague her mind, Karin’s voice then rung out in her head, the alluring sexy voice calling her name.  
  
“Karin..” It wasn’t long till she was using two fingers to stretch herself, She kept calling out her seniors name in the heat of everything. She felt her walls clamp down on her soggy fingers and soon she would spray out on her bed as she slumps down in bliss.

Momentary comfort for the storm that is coming.

The day after, Setsuna came to school as lively as she could. Getting something pent up was great, and now she felt light as a feather. As she walked down the hall towards the idol club, Karin’s hand was put on her shoulder. “Setsuna-chan! Are you heading to the clubroom as well?” Setsuna gives Karin a smile.  
“yeah let’s head there together!”

* * *

As they arrive, Setsuna took note that she and Karin where the only ones there.

“I guess it’s just you and me for now.” Setsuna then puts her bag off to the side. Click.

Karin had already locked the door.  
“Karin? Why’d you lock the door?” This is bad. Her mind was now formulating lewd fantasies and being alone with Karin in a room isn’t helping her alleviate her still growing wetness.

“Oh, So nobody can disturb us.” Karin chuckles.

  
“Oh yeah! You’re right! So we can relax!”

"If by relax, means to masturbate in your room then maybe I can help you, Ms. Student Council President~" Setsuna could feel a lump in her throat. Has Karin always been, this aggressive? "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Setsuna was quick to dismiss but Karin just chuckled again..

"You left your phone on the last call we made... I heard everything~"

Oh no.

That was something that made her heart stop for a second. Then that means.

“I heard your cute mewling. If you wanted me all along you could’ve said so.” Karin walks up to her, She was too shocked to move, Setsuna couldn’t believe it, the moment she recovers from shock, Karin was right in front of her, a faint scent of blueberry, fading lipstick and that slight glimmer of sweat on her neck. She let out a moan as Karin made her hand go up her skirt and onto her panties, Karin’s fingers directly pressing on her pussy. “Already wet? My My, Such a naughty girl.” Setsuna won’t be able to resist if this keeps going.   
  
“K-Karin stop!” She pushes the older girl away in hopes of getting out of their situation but It only made things worse for setsuna.   
  


Karin crossed her arms and made a frown visible on her lips.  
“Lift up your skirt. Show me your underwear.”

“Karin please stop-“

“Lift your skirt up.” Setsuna gulped. She doesn’t know what’s gotten into her but she grabs the hems of her skirt and slowly pull it up, showing Karin her cute pale red panties with a sweet little wet spot on the crotch.  
  
“Punishment for you.”  
“N-no! this is wrong!”

**Snap.**

The shutter sound from a phone camera rang in the room as Karin already pulled out her phone to take some decent pictures of Setsuna’s indecency. But instead of getting scared, why did Setsuna get turned on more?

She made an audible gulp.  
  
Karin made a note that after she took the photos, Setsuna’s wet spot seemed to grow in size,   
“How lewd, you like being humiliated? The high and mighty President?” Karin coos. Setsuna whimpers.  
  
“Don’t worry I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

 **Hours**.

That’s how Setsuna would describe it. It felt so long. She could feel her pussy clamp down on itself as her clitoris itched to be touched. Her movement was restricted and she could only wiggle as her arms were tied behind her back and legs tied and spread on a steel bar. Vibrators were pushed up against her tits and clit, stopping before she could climax, starting to repeat the process. She was getting edged, and she was starting to break.   
  
“Karin… s-stop..” she felt weak, but in her mind she knew she doesn’t want this.  
“Hm, It’s okay, I’ll stop once you admit.”   
“Admit to w-what.. P-please l-let me go.” Setsuna tries to plea, but Karin just sat on the chair.  
“No one’s coming today by the way, I told them all you let us go rest for the day using your phone~”   
Setsuna could only deny the situation in her mind but her body wasn’t lying.

“Now, Be good or should I keep this up?”

“I’ll be g-good if you.. let m-me go.”  
Karin sighs. A long night was ahead of them.

* * *

“Oh it seems like you’re a tough cookie no?” Karin smiles at the mess Setsuna made on the Clubroom floor. A pool of her fluids formed as she was still getting edged for three hours now.  
“I guess it’s time.”  
  
At first, around two hours Setsuna stopped responding to Karin’s voice.  
But now, Karin let’s out her cock and she saw Setsuna’s eyes widen.   
  
“N-No… K-Karin..” She says weakly.   
“Is it still now obvious?” Karin asks.  
“Wh-what..?”  
“Oh I want to make you mine alone. Understand?”  
Setsuna’s eyes widened some more.  
“N-no you’re just using me.. this is.. twisted..” She says as she struggles weakly in her restraints.  
Karin then sighs again, I guess she’ll listen.   
  
“Okay, I’ll let you go.”   
“Th-thank you.”   
  
But Setsuna never knew that her freedom had consequences.  
  
“Karin.. C-Can you remove.. it now?” Setsuna whispers into Karin’s ear.  
“Why should I?”   
  


The two sat down a bench by Nijigasaki’s courtyard.   
  
“P-please… Let me.. go.. It’s been.. a month..” Setsuna shivered. She was going crazy.  
“I did let you go. So what’s the problem?”  
“This.. This is!” Setuna lift her skirt a bit to show Karin the chastity belt.   
  
“I don’t see a problem, apart from the Student council president flashing her underwear at me~”  
  
“Be a good girl and I promise I’ll take it off soon.” Karin was now the one to whisper into Setsuna’s ears.  
“B-But.. Please… I’ve been.. you’re good girl.” Setsuna sounded pleading.  
  
“Hm?”

“Please.. m-mistress..”   
“Oh?”  
  
“how can y-you a-afford something like this?”  
“Royalties from my modeling work.” Karin smiled as she took setsuna into a big hotel room, a king size bed in the middle of the red carpeted floor.   
  
“Go wash up, and make sure to wear the thing I got for you.”  
“Y-yes Mistress.”

With that, Setsuna had scurried away to the bathroom while Karin sat down on the bed to start reading some magazines.

* * *

  
  
A little while later,  
  
Setsuna comes up to Karin with a translucent dress, her breasts can be seen through the fabric, her body in display for Karin to see.  
  
“Come here” Karin makes her come up to the bed and she undoes the chastity belt around Setsuna’s waist.   
“Thank.. you. Mistress” Setsuna answers.  
“Kneel.” Karin then takes out her cock,   
“You know what to do right Setsuna-chan~?” In this case Setsuna could only give her a nod as she started to lick her mistress’ cock.   
  
It was big. Thick. Setsuna could imagine the ways this thing could violate her. The parts it could reach deep in her pussy. And how good it would feel just sitting inside her tight cunt.  
It made her wet. She carefully licks the cock, wetting it with her saliva as she touched herself to get wet.  
Karin just watched in joy, she decided to start recording Setsuna to which at this point has already forgotten common decency in front of a cock.  
  
“Oh, Are you done? I’m excited as well. Get on the bed.” Karin pulls her little toy on to the soft surface and makes her wait on the side. Karin lays down on her back, her cock towering up from her crotch as setsuna drooled.   
  
“Do you love your mistress?”  
“Yes, I love Karin-sama very much” Setsuna didn’t even glance at her, and stared at the cock in her reach.   
“You can put it in”   
“I may?”  
“Yes, you may~” In delight Setsuna thanks her again and gets on top of Karin, she positions her cunt abode the cock and sunk herself on it slowly. As the tip proded her tight entrance, she immediately dripped off fluids. She came with just the insertion.  
  
“Oh my~” Setsuna’s head drew back. Her eyes rolled up. A loud moan escapes her mouth.  
“A lot more to go honey.” Karin cheers as setsuna nods at her and slowly sunk down.  
Setsuna came another time before getting karin’s entire length into her cunt.  
  
“Th-thank.. you.. Mistress…” Karin could just pull the cute junior down for a kiss.  
“I love you Setsuna. If it isn’t clear yet to you”   
“Oh.. oh.. “ Setsuna was twitching, her insides clamping down hard on Karin.  
“I-I love..you.. too.” It took a while before she could reply and as to her delight, Karin was sure Setsuna will now only be thinking of her.  
  
“’m going to move now~” Karin then puts both of her hands on Setsuna’s ass, giving it a slap before starting to thrust upwards into setsuna’s pussy. This made setsuna joly up and cum once more as she rode karin’s dick, Her breasts bouncing wildly as she got skewered on the throbbing cock inside her.  
Setsuna’s sweet moans fill the room as she would repeatedly cum from the ride.  
  
“Fuck you’re so sexy like this~” Karin slaps her ass once again and Setsuna could only put her tongue out. Karin pulls her down again and starts sucking on the laid out tongue.  
  
Karin get’s tired of striking upward and now pushes Setsuna off to the side, making the girl lay on her stomach as Karin then pulls her ass upwards, and started fucking her from behind.  
  
“Tighten up!” Karin commands as she plants a spank on Setuna’s soft reddening ass. The latter just keeps going in a daze, her orgasms keep coming one after the other. Soon Karin was reaching her limit.  
She throbbed inside setsuna as her climax neared, she grits her teeth and pushes down hard on Setsuna, putting them into a prone bone as she sprays her semen inside Setuna’s baby maker.   
  
“hah… Hah.. God..” Karin pants as she slowly pulls out Setsuna’s pussy.   
“I love you.. so much, Setsuna.”   
  
Setsuna could only reply in sweet little moans as her expression was currently in a ecstatic lock. Karin pulls the sheet to cover them both, before pulling her in for a hug.  
  
“Let’s continue later after you’re little break~”   
Setsuna just gives a nod to Karin, before giving her a chaste kiss.  
“Y-yes.. Mistress~~”  
  



End file.
